Redemption, Resurrection and Revenge
by phoenixstitch
Summary: Companion to Hate and Love set in Angel, Faith has new Watcher and has to help Angel go after Darla and Dru
1. Default Chapter

Redemption, Resurrection, and Revenge   
by Phoenixstitch 01/28/2001 

This is a second season Angel story following "Reunion". Actually it is a companion, parallel piece to "Hate and Love" my 5th Season BtVS story. This is what is going on in LA during the events described in the other story. The main characters are Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Faith, Darla, Drusilla, Linslay, Riley Finn, and introducing Keith Stuart, Faith's new Watcher. This takes place roughly after "Reunion" after Darla has been turned by Dru. In my universe Buffy and Spike have gotten together, after Buffy finds out Riley has been letting vampires suck in him. Dru comes to Sunnydale looking for Spike, finds he's with the Slayer, gets rather upset and finds Riley and she turns him. Instead of having a battle of the ex's, Riley and Dru go to LA to meet up with Darla and Lindsey. Angel has still gone rogue, and fired everyone. Wesley and Giles have been in touch with the Watcher's Council over the vampires and Glory, and their response has been to spring Faith, and assign a new more aggressive Watcher to her. 

This will be rated NC-17 due to very strong language, violence and sex. 

This is not intended to impinge on anyone's copyrights, or is this for profit, etc.. The characters belong to Josh Wheldon, Mutant Enemy, the WB, UPN, FX, etc., just borrowing them and adding a few of my own. 

Comments to vbmacky1@yahoo.com 

***********************************************************************************   
Part 1 

"Grab your gear, you're being released," the guard told the dark haired girl sitting in the jail cell on her bunk reading a trashy paperback book. 

The dark brown eyes narrowed, and looked up in disbelief and suspicion from what she had been sort of reading, wondering what sick joke Mel was playing on her today—god, how she hated that fucking bitch of a guard. "Joke right? Pay back for the other day?" the girl sneered not moving. 

"I wish. No, your royal sluttiness, you're getting sprung. Someone managed to get you released. How they managed I don't fucking know, but you got fifteen minutes to pack your shit," the guard threw back standing outside of the cell enjoying the range of emotions playing across the young girl's face. 

"I still don't fucking believe you, Mel. Who in the hell would want me out of here?" Faith asked, panic creeping into her voice as her mind began turning over the possibilities of who would have that much clout and power, and who would want a rogue ex-slayer and for what reasons. The only ones she could think about off the top of her head were either that group of lawyers Wolfram and Hart or the damned Watcher's Council. Though there might be some powerful demons or mob guys that might be interested in her talents and abilities. 

"Look kid, I don't know. All I know was I was sent to get your sorry ass, and take you downstairs for release. I do what they tell me to do. I don't ask, but tell you the truth I am as curious as you as to who managed this piece of legal magic," the older blonde woman told her as she saw the girl move around the small cell and gather up her few belongings she had acquired in her year of serving time in the Women's Correctional Institute. 

'Magick, yeah, that has to be it, or heavy duty lawyers which means I am going to be further in debt to those asshole lawyers. I do not want to be owned by them—no fucking way.' Faith thought to herself and she finished up her packing. "Okay, Mel, I'm done here," she announced. 

The guard looked, and nodded and Faith stepped back, standing by her bunk, and the guard unlocked her cell door. The guard brought out a pair of plastic tie handcuffs, and put them on the waiting girl's wrists. Even though the girl was going to be released it was still standard procedure for all prisoners to be handcuffed until they were actually released downstairs after all their paperwork was processed. This prisoner was one she was glad to see go. The girl just barely acknowledged her presence and was strangely silent with out her usual sharp barbed insults. The only time this was quiet was when she was sacred or unsure about an unknown situation—which this did qualify as. 

The young woman had always freaked her out because of her inhuman super strength, highly trained fighting skills, and the ability to heal quickly from any injury. She wasn't even sure whether the girl was human. But the attitude, and that mouth, the guard was not going to miss at all. This one was flat out bad news, and if it were up to her she wouldn't want this one released back into the larger world—ever. The young woman was just too dangerous, a born killer, with no heart, no soul, no compassion for anyone, or anything. She had an impenetrable wall around herself that allowed no one near, no one to reach her, because of her brutal life experiences. She had had it rough from the get go and it went downhill from there from what background they had been able to dig up on her which was very damned little. There were very big gaps missing, years worth that gave no indication where she was or who she had been with. Somehow Mel it hadn't been on the streets, but involved with something where the girl had acquired her martial art skills. This girl was a trained, deadly assassin like nothing she had ever seen before. 

The only known visitor, outside of the court appointed lawyer, she ever got was a youngest, tall, good looking guy with dark brown hair, and eyes. Mel had seen him a few times when she had brought the girl down for her visitor. The only thing she knew about him was that his name was Angel, and he was a friend, not a boyfriend. But he too radiated the same sort of deadly menace and danger that the girl did. After the guy's visit the girl would be somehow calmer for days afterward. But even he hadn't been around for awhile. Mel had even asked about when his next visit was going to be and she had only gotten a tired, dead shrug in reply, and a mumbled, "I guess he's busy being super hero," from the girl. 

Now none of that was her concern, her worry. After today she wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. She just felt sorry for who ever had gone to the trouble of springing her because already the she could tell the girl was not going to be appreciating it. She figured, three months maximum, and the kid would be back or dead. Her kind always was. 

After gathering up her merger belongings, Faith followed the guard down the hall, and past the three sets of doors and checkpoints to the elevators. Another guard joined them for the elevator ride down to the floor where the holding area and prisoner release was located. Faith was processed through and what was left of her street clothes were given back to her. She opened the package and looked inside and made a face. The only things useable were her coat and shoes, the rest was fairly well toasted from all the fighting she had done prior to being arrested. Since she didn't have anything else to wear she put the old clothes on, trying to suppress the memories of that time a year ago when she had woke up out a coma after fighting with Buffy, her sister Slayer. 

Due to a present from Mayor Wilkins she was able to briefly switch bodies with Buffy which had been fun, especially fucking Buffy's boyfriend Riley, who hadn't known the difference. Buffy had almost be taken back to England by the Watcher's Council thinking she was Faith Somehow Buffy had found an identical amulet and they have been switched back. Escaping from Sunnydale, she had ended up in LA and had gotten hired by Wolfram and Hart to take out Buffy's ex-boyfriend, Angel, the vampire with a soul. She had also tortured her old Watcher, Wesley, and that smart mouthed bitch, Cordelia, to draw Angel out. She and Angel did battle, but in the midst of it he forgave her and she had crumbled. He thought she had worth, value as a human being, that she wasn't the piece of shit she thought she was. The goddamned vampire understood her, knew what was going on in her sick twisted mind. Just like he had tried to help her in Sunnyhell years ago. She could fall for the stud hard if she let herself, but she wasn't ever let anyone get that fucking close to her—screw them—hell yes, love them—hell no, Things would have been cool if Buffy hadn't come in, and got all upset that Angel was helping her. So she, and the other Slayer had fought, and in the end she had been convinced to turn herself in, so she had spent the year cooling her heels in jail. 

She still wasn't sure whether she was the true Chosen One, or Buffy. Buffy had died for a minute or two after a battle with the Master, and Xander had brought her back to life through CPR. Since Buffy had really died a new Slayer named Kendra and been activated. Then Kendra had been killed by Drusilla, Angel's insane childe before Angelus/Angel was sent to hell by Buffy. And that was how she had gotten the call and been activated. Instead of the curse it always been for Buffy it had been a blessing for her, a goddamned miracle that had brought some semblance of meaning into her life. So now because of Buffy's death and revival there were two slayers, maybe permanently or not, after she died she didn't give a damn anyway. Though after the initial fun of it wore off she found out how bad this being chosen sucked, especially with Saint Buffy around for all to throw in her face as the example of the perfect slayer that had everything a slayer wasn't supposed to have—a real life, friends, family, and for a while a vampire with a soul for a boyfriend until he left, and she attached her perky ass to some demon fighter commando dude. And she had had them both just to irk Buffy, to really rub it in her face, especially Riley who wasn't able to tell the difference between the two of them when she had switched their bodies. Then there was Angel who had known the difference, and screwed her anyway. Cold meat was not half bad, she thought with a smile, and Angel knew how to hurt so damned good. She quickly clamped down her thoughts along that line and focused again on both the past, present and future. 

The past was over, as long as no one kept rubbing it in her face constantly. She had changed a little while she was in. Lots and lots of time to think, and hate herself. Going back, and forth as to whether she really did feel remorse, and if she really did want forgiveness for her actions. The verdict was still out on that. For Angel she had been trying the redemption path, but for it to work she needed him to tell her everything was okay. Tell her what to do, how to live with herself, how to fight the darkness of her soul and her mind. But he had abandoned her like everyone else in her fucking, screwed up life. Not even a damn message to let her know anything. 

Though the few times she had been allowed access to the Internet recently, she had seen some strange shit reported on the local news webpages involving Wolfram and Hart, a rash of savage killings by two very pretty girls that eyewitnesses had said changed their features before their eyes. Faith immediately thought vampires, but most vamps weren't that open about their kills unless they were doing it for show. And her gut was telling her that Angel was involved in this, and those vamps on the loose might be the reason for his dropping off the face of earth. Hopefully, she would be able to check on him and find out what was really up with him. Though she was not looking forward to running into either that dweeb ex-Watcher of hers, or that smart mouthed Cordelia. She really hated that stuck up bitch, but she helped Angel so she was off limits. 

Dressed she looked at herself in the small polished metal bathroom mirror. Haunted, dark brown eyes stared emptily back at her, framed in a pale drawn face, and limp dark brown hair. Yeah, she was a year older going to nineteen in a couple of months, if she made it that long. With old, tired eyes, she thought staring at her reflection. She had lost her innocence many years before she had even been called. Pain, hurt, rage, and fear were all the emotions she allowed herself. The knock on the door made her jump as a voice asked if she was ready. She yelled back, "yeah," and came out. 

Released from her handcuffs she followed the guard to the outer door and was let out into the world again. She was actually released from jail. It wasn't a fucking joke. From one of the chairs in the waiting room a tall, good looking, powerfully built, long red haired man dressed in fashionably black casual clothes and a trench coat stood up, and came her way, looking her over as much as she was checking him out. She didn't know him. It was just him and her. She felt like running, but she had to know--why. Why and who had did this. 

"You're Faith?" he asked with an English accent, and she went into defensive mode with his first words. 

"Yeah, and you're a damned Watcher," she shot back, wary now, her muscles tightening and her eyes searching for an escape route. 

"Right, I am. They told me you would not be easy to work with. But I like hard luck cases, keeps me on my toes. I'm Keith, Keith Stuart. I am your new Watcher. You're out because your skills are needed right now and there isn't enough time to train another girl. Plus you have had personal experience with some of the current problems," he told her enigmatically, and not wasting words with her. "The Council got you released, and cleared up all your records. You have a job to do, and you will do it," he told her firmly, ignoring her raised eyebrow, and the attitude that went with it. 

"What super-Buffy couldn't handle the job? So they sent for the second string?" Faith sneered, with her arms folded staring at him. 

"She has larger problems than you do to deal with, and the crisis here is also tied in with hers. This will also be a test of your abilities, your skills. I do know you have been keeping up with some exercises. but not all during your time here." Skillfully changing the subject away from the other slayer and her problems. For now he wanted his charge to focus on her own and leave the other mess for when they did have to deal with it. 

"Yeah, working out with a stake and knives don't go. After I put one gal in the hospital for jumping me, I couldn't get any volunteers to spar with me," she told him truthfully. Still trying to get a handle on this guy. He was neither Wesley, or Giles, or any of the other Watchers she had dealt with. She wasn't sure what he was, except he radiated danger, and 'don't fuck with me' back at her. Good, she could deal with that better than the ones that let her run over the top of them. Power and strength she could respect. 

Keith nodded, she at least was being truthful with him for the moment. He was going to have his hands full with this untamed wildcat. "You will find that you will be able to keep up with me, Faith. Now the first order of business after we leave here is going to be getting you a decent meal and new clothes, not necessarily in that order. Is that acceptable?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I could use some new threads," she admitted, going along with him for the moment. Yeah, let him buy her a wardrobe, and the minute his back was turned then she could split and get out of this. This time out of the fucking country and stay gone so no one could hook her into their stupid save the world games again. She didn't want to save the world, she just wanted to be left alone and forget that vampires, demons, and weird shit really did happen. 

"Good, thought you might like some new things. As to what is happening and why, I will explain in the car. There are some things better not said around bloody norms," he said lightening up a bit. 

'Hey, he cusses, not as stiff a prick as I was beginning to think he was,' she thought to herself as she let him lead the way out the final sets of doors. "Not too bad looking either. Cute ass, and was that a diamond stud in his ear? Moves pretty good too. He does martial arts, she thought, watching how gracefully he walked down the tiled hallway in his Doc Martins. They stepped through the final door and the bright midday sun hit her full force in the face. She had to shade her eyes to see where she was going. She found a pair of wrap around sunglasses thrust into her hand. 

"I think you'll be needing these," Keith told her with an innocent smile. 

She was surprised but took them, "thanks, man. We might be able to deal after all." She told him and saw him nod. They had a truce for the moment. 

He led her to a shiny black, convertible, sports car. It looked lean and lethal, not fussy, or sensible like she would have expected. On it's back bummer were a number of rock band bumper stickers, though there were two that really stuck out: "Magick doth occur and chaos ensues!" and the other read "Warrior On the Edge Of Time" with a strange double headed eagle symbol next to it with the name Hawkwind in smaller letters under it. 

'Cool, a Watcher that's not afraid to flaunt it.' Though how many people would believe that either one of them existed or what all there was supernaturally going on around them. "Neat bumper stickers," she commented as he let her into the car. 

"I try. It's my way of thumbing my nose at the bloody Council. We are supposed to be invisible. Men in Black or in their case, Men in Tweed, but this is bloody American, not England, and one needs to adapt. 'Hide in plain sight,' is a motto I've always believed in. Besides, it's a way a give some friends of mine a bit of advertisement for their bands." 

"You actually listen to, and know some of the ones I saw on the stickers?" Faith asked impressed, as she buckled up. 

"That I did, lassy, used to hang, and party with a lot of them and still do. Amazing how many of the guys are into the same bit of stuff that we are. As well as how many of the demons, and vampires hang around backstage, and like rock music. You learn a lot more being friendly with the lot them, then just killing outright because someone is a demon and all," Keith told her and saw her just stare at him behind her sunglasses as they left the prison grounds and headed towards downtown LA. 

"Giles, or Wesley would wigg out hearing you say that." 

"Wesley would, the pounce, but not Ripper, at least not in his younger days. He's the one that recruited me years ago. We met at a concert, and got to talking after I tried to do a simple love spell on a girl I was interested in, and it backfired," he grinned. 

"So you know Giles and Wesley. Did you know my first Watcher?" she asked, her voice more subdued, as they turned on the freeway. 

"Yes, I did. Actually we were both up to take you when it was decided you needed a woman's touch rather than a man's for your initial training. I was in Australia when I heard she had gotten killed and Wesley was assigned to your case. I was bloody furious that they had sent him, and knew it would end badly, which it did. Then Quentin decided to send his bloody goons after you and bring you to England for trial. They made a soddin' mess out of the whole deal with you from start to finish. For that I apologize as you're the one that got the bloody shaft in all of this. It's hard enough in these times for a young girl to find out she's a slayer and then expect bloody blind obedience out of her is asking too much. Damned, old codgers," he commented, and Faith's opinion of him was steadily rising. 

"So Keith, I take it you asked for this assignment?" she asked him point blank. 

"Aye lassy, I did. You have the potential to be a very powerful slayer. That you've survived the way you have proves your worth. You shouldn't have had to go through what you have, and I should have been handling this right from the start. But don't start thinking I'm an easy mark, girl. I'm going to make you work, and I don't take shit, you'll find that out. I want you to be able to think on your own like you have been doing, but not be a bloody loose cannon either. When I give you an order it is for a reason, and I will expect you to follow it, or give me a bloody good reason why not. Then we are also going to be working on your schooling. You've got a brain, and you are going to use it. You're going to be reading something besides comic books and trashy paperbacks," he told her and saw her frown at that idea. "I don't expect you to trust me. I wouldn't," he said and got a slight smile out of her. 

"Okay, so you got all these plans for me, and have laid down the rules, so why was I sprung?" faith asked, watching him. 

"I know you know Angel, are you familiar with Drusilla and Darla or know who they are?" Keith asked her. 

"Yeah, I got the history lesson. Darla was Angel's sire, but she got dusted by B when she first got to Sunnydale. Drusilla was Angel's childe, along with Spike, whom I ran into once. Vampire with a chip in his head—that's still hilarious," she said with a laugh. 

"Spike has a chip in his head? For what purpose? I was not aware of that," Keith told her, the surprise evident in his rich voice. 

"Yeah, when I ran into him I was borrowing B's body. He was the one coming on to me, pissed that I was ignoring him, not that he isn't a hotty, but I wasn't into doing him. But we were trading insults and he was getting madder and madder, going on and on about the some damned chip in his head, and that now he couldn't bite anyone more, and was helpless. That was last year. I don't know whether he still has it or not. But I got the impression that he and B were close, and he wanted to get close still," she told him and saw him file all the information away. She still wondered what the hell had been going on between the vampire and B? By the time she had got through with him he had wanted B bad that night, and she had only enflamed the already horny vampire worse, then walked away. If she hadn't been looking for Riley she might had test ridden the studly vamp. She would have at least gotten her rocks off as Riley had been as lame as Xander. She pulled her mind back from the gutter, and listened to what her new watcher had to say. 

"This may change things," Keith commented to himself, and then went back to what he was going to tell her, why she was there. "Anyway, I will check with Giles on Spike's condition, and what he is up to. We do know that while Buffy was sending Angelus to hell, Spike and Drusilla left town and eventually ended up in Brazil. She stayed and then he left and never returned to her. Recently, Wolfram and Hart had her brought here to reunite her with Angel, and for a secondary reason to turn Darla back into a vampire should Angel fail to do so. Somehow, using an ancient spell they managed to resurrect Darla, brought her back as a human woman with a soul like she was before she was originally turned by the Master. That also meant she was also dying of the same illnesses and was beyond even modern medical help. Her choices were to either die a painful mortal death or be turned, she very willing wanted to be turned, by Angel refused to do it. Said he'd rather see her die with a soul than let her become a killer again. Drusilla did not have this moral problem, and turned her, I understand before Angel's eyes. Since this has happened the two females have been on a killing spree. They went to a wine tasting party that one of the Wolfram and Hart executives was hosting in his home and killed everyone there. Now this is where it gets weird. Angel supposedly tracked them there with the intention of stopping them, instead he closed and locked the doors, then walked away knowing what was going to happen and not trying to save anyone at the party," Keith told her and he could tell she was shocked. 

"Angel did that? That is way too weird. Angel doesn't do stuff like that. At least the Angel I know," Faith said visibly shaken. "He's like Mr. Undead Justice. I thought his soul wouldn't let him do shit like that?" she asked, shaking her head. 

"That's what everyone else thought too, unless somehow Angelus has returned. But Wesley assured me, he thinks Angel is still Angel, but he's not completely sure since that night Angel fired his staff and told them all to get out," he also told her. 

"Man, that is way too harsh. Unreal. Angel sounds like he's wiggin' for some reason. Need to talk to the dude and find out what is up with his undead ass. So what are we doing about this?" 

"Our job is to take out Darla and Drusilla before they can do any more damage. Either with or without Angel's help. If Angel is deemed a threat, and has become Angelus, and joins them then he is to be killed as well," her new Watcher told her. 

"And who is handing these orders down from on high? The two chicks no problem. I can waste them in a heartbeat, but Angel…it'd have to be dire…," Faith told him looking down at her hands in her lap. Shit! Angel? She didn't think she could waste him, not even if he were that prick Angelus she had heard he was for a while from everyone, including Angel, himself. He had stood up to her when she had been nothing more than a death seeking rapid dog bent on destroying everyone including herself. He had saved her soul, helped her regain her lost humanity. She owed him big time. They owed each other. "Watcher, I am not going to waste Angel. I'm going to have to talk to him first—see what's up—that's the deal. In fact after we do the clothes thing, I'm seeing him tonight," Faith said determinedly, flashing him a look that even he could see despite the dark sunglasses. 

Keith had already prepared for this eventuality. In fact he had been counting on it. If she had said 'no' to going he would have been very surprised. "I guess, we can," he told her in agreement, and saw her marginally brighten. They turned off the freeway and headed for a mall he knew. Now to get his slayer dressed for the part she was going play. 

End of Part 1 

NEXT 


	2. Part 3

Redemption, Resurrection, and Revenge   
by Phoenixstitch   
An Angel crossover with Hate and Love. Usual disclaimers in Part 1. Comments, complaints, etc. to me at vbmacky1@yahoo.com. 

Part 2 

Keith and Faith wandered down the broad lanes of the huge multiple story mall. Faith ignored the yuppies giving her looks because of her clothes. That was soon going to change. It had been ages since she had been in real one. Sunnydale's pitiful excuses were just that--nothings. This place had everything as she surveyed the brightly lit shop windows trying to pick out where to start. He had even told her price was no object—this was going to be way too much fun, she grinned to herself. 

Her Watcher stuck to her like glue. Not that she was going to go any where--yet. Clothes, real food, then Angel in that order. After what Keith had told her in the car on the way there she had to see the dark haired, handsome vampire—even if she had to tear up half of LA to find him. Did he know she was coming out? Did he still care, or give a shit? She had to know one way or the other. If he was totally indifferent to her then she'd know she had been took again. Played for a sap by him, like everyone else in her life had done her. She really hoped that wasn't the case. He was the one person in her life besides the mayor that had gotten through, and had meant something to her. She could see how B had fallen for him, even though he was a damned vamp. 

Keith steered her into a trendy shop with killer fashions in it's outer windows and started throwing clothes at her off the racks at her to try on. Her dark eyebrows shot up in amazement and anger. "Hey, don't I get to pick?" 

"You will, but I do want to get out of this mall in this century. I also need you to have certain looks. We've got a bit of uncover work to do with this," he told her pointing her in the direction of the dressing rooms. 

Confused, Faith for once did as he told her and found a dressing room and began stripping down. She looked over the expensive outfits surprised at his good taste in current women's fashions. Most of what he had picked was more than suitable for clubbing or making a statement. He had even picked out the right sizes too without being told or asked. This was a man with many hidden talents, and she suspected secrets as well. He was only early thirties if that. He lived in the now, had a sense of humor, and nothing she had said or done yet had fazed him. 

Faith tried on several outfits and each time went out and modeled for him. Each time was a critical evaluation no matter how revealing or sexy she tried to act in them—the man was like a stone with nary a flicker of emotion in those cool light gray eyes. After she tried on all of them, he picked out five of the ones and told her to put the others back, but she held on to a red sparkly number she liked, and for once she asked nicely and he allowed her to add it to the pile for the saleslady, who had stayed out their way, to ring up. 

Next stop was for jeans, skirts, T-shirts and more practical everyday wear. They racked up quite a few bags from there. Slaying was hell on clothes. She changed into one of her new pairs of jeans and a top before they left the store, and immediately felt better. She even dumped the old clothes in the trash as soon as left in the nearest trash container. Then came shoes, some to match the fancy dress wear, others for just general, and three pairs of boots, including a new pair of Doc Martins for her that she put on immediately, and wore to finish their shopping. Next was Victoria Secret. Faith really racked up there, she was having too much fun, except she couldn't get him to blush, or get flustered by any of her sexual innuendoes, and her playing around in the store showing off outfits. She was really beginning to wonder about him. She had even gotten Angel to blush a couple of times, and that was hard. He allowed her to pick out makeup, and hair stuff at their next stop while he made a quick run to the car to put her many purchases in it. She thought about making a break for it, but didn't. 

She was a good girl for once, and was just finishing up her selections when he got back. She saw a slight flicker of relief in his eyes that she was where he had left her as he paid for all the stuff she had picked out. The last stop was the leather clothing store. Four pairs of leather pants, three skirts, a vest, a short multi-pocket jacket, and a black trench later, that she wore out of the store, they were through. Ohh yeah, she could really get to like this a lot. He was being a better sugar daddy than the mayor had been. She wondered whether all of this was out of the Council's pockets or his own. She was curious, but she didn't want to jinx the shopping either. He even allowed her to run through one of the record stores to let her stock up on some tapes and CDs and got her a player with headphones for her personal use. She even got a gameboy and games for it after she drooled at one in a window and started talking about how she used to play with Xander's when she was still hanging with the gang before she got involved with the mayor. 

Declaring a halt to the buying frenzy he finally steered her into an international type restaurant when he couldn't get out of her what kind of food she wanted to eat. It wasn't super fancy in there and she relaxed. So far he hadn't even tried to put her into situations where she might feel uncomfortable or awkward. He was rapidly becoming okay in her book. They got a table towards the back. She ended up with a steak, baked potato and some sides and a cherry coke. Keith ended up with one of the chicken dishes and a coffee. 

"What no tea? Thought that was a requirement with you English guys?" Faith asked when the waitress brought them their drinks. 

He grinned at her. "Actually, I loath bloody tea, and I'm not English, I'm, Scots. I was born and raised in the Highlands near Loche Ness, but I was also sent to English prep schools.," he told her. 

"Cool, a Highlander like in the movies," she commented taking a sip of her cherry coke, and he just rolled his eyes. 

"No, not quite, and before you ask not I am not one of the MacCleods, but their clan is distantly related to mine. Actually, you are distantly related to me through your mother's side," he added, and saw her startle. 

"No shit? Yeah, I knew there were a bunch of Scots in my background, that and English, and Irish. What you dug up the family tree, or something?" 

"Something like that. The Council keeps track of potential slayers, bloodlines that tend to produce slayers, magic users, and the like. That's one of their jobs, so they can be there when a new slayer is called. Unfortunately, in the last ten years we have not been as quick to response as we had been in the old days—that is why both you, and Buffy slipped through the cracks, so to speak, and got delayed in your training. You also got Watchers that weren't as fully prepared as they should have been initially," he told her mindful of any eavesdroppers in the crowded restaurant. 

"So it's not just slayers you guys watch?" 

"No, we watch witches, sorcerers, demons, vampires, werewolves, fairies, and all the supernatural kindred." 

"You guys must have had a field day with the Scoobies then." 

"The Council was a tad upset about them. A unit like that had not been put together in a very long time, especially with a slayer. Several attempts were made to actually break it up, but failed. Finally it is being allowed to run it's course. Though with the departure of the werewolf the Council relaxed a little." 

"Oz is gone? Man. He was so cool. Quiet, but cool. He and Red were like so hot together. Thought nothing short of dynamite would break them up," Faith commented as she had liked the musician. 

"He ran into a female of his species, killed her, and then he and Miss Rosenberg broke up. She is now in a relationship with another female witch, named Tara." 

Faith about lost it, and started laughing as his words sunk in. "Red's a les? No way! Didn't think she swung that way. She was always so uptight, and freaked if you even mentioned sex around her. That's way too weird. But then Red. and I weren't that close," Faith said with a sigh trying to repress some of her memories of the when she was part of the group and then fighting them. "So you've been keeping track of everyone?" 

Keith nodded, and began eating his salad that their waitress had brought them. "The WC thought it was a good idea, since they had all proved useful in the fighting over the years. Though a lot of inside information was lost after Quentin fired Giles, and he stopped sending in reports. Most of what we know now is based on observation and discrete questioning. Not that any of our operatives could get that close without detection." 

"Yeah that bunch is real damned tight and paranoid about outsiders. I had a hard time being accepted, and that didn't last too long. B and I just do not mix," Faith told him stabbing her salad. 

"Unfortunately, that will have to change as you will be called upon to work with her," he told her and saw her look up and glare. 

"No way! I am not work with that stuck up bitch. She tried to kill me—twice!" 

"And you didn't? Plus torture, and hurt her friends, even the ones here, which was why you landed in jail?" he questioned. 

"I ain't going to take this crap!" she snarled angrily, and leaped up to leave. Before she go anywhere he had clamped an iron hand on her wrist and she couldn't go anywhere. She looked at him in total shock and surprise when his long fingers dug into her. Struggling against him she could not get free. Panic was setting in. He wasn't a vampire, he didn't give her vibes like Oz had had—what the fuck was he that could stop her? 

"Sit down, lassie, " he ordered, and she did, and he released her hand which she snatched back. and rubbed feeling back into because it was throbbing painfully. Faith looked at her Watcher with narrowed eyes trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What are you?" she hissed, eyeing her steak knife, and calculating how quickly she could snatch up and use it. 

He took a sip of coffee and eyed her debating what to tell her. Finally he said, "enhanced human. I do bleed, need to eat, have no trouble with sunlight, or religious artifacts. I also have super strength and reflexes, healing abilities, and it takes a lot to damage me. I am also a magic user. Single, no steady girlfriend, and am thirty-three years old," he finished with a tight smile. 

"What you're a slayer?" she asked, still trying to figure him out. 

"No, they can only be female. There are and never have been male slayers. It's a primal energy thing linked to female energy—you should have been told that, or experienced it when you were first called. No, I am what is joking referred to as 'a warrior on the edge of time'. One of my writer friends even used me as a model for one of his characters as did some musician friends for some music. It's been quite amusing really because people think I'm just a figment of their bloody imaginations. My abilities were activated by accident due to an ancient artifact I unearthed. Even the soddin' WC is not aware that I have changed," he told her. 

"So you're like Superman?" the dark haired girl laughed, not really buying into his story, but willing to hear him out. 

"No," he laughed. "No flying, or jumping over buildings with a single bound. But I do have other more useful talents," he smiled, not saying more, and letting her know the subject was dropped for now as their food was served. "Eat," he told her. "We still have to see Angel and I need to talk to your ex-Watcher, Wesley as well. 

And she did eat, keeping a wary eye on the red haired man as she chowed down on huge steak and veggies. Faith wasn't sure about his story, but just from the small sample of strength she had gotten, she was sure he could take her easily at this point in time. Even Angel had had problems holding her if she didn't want to be held. This guy was not having any holding her and her wrist still hurt. So now she was stuck with a super-Watcher—just fuckin' great! Had to happen though, who else was going to be able to handle her? 

They finished finally, after she also scarped down a huge slice of death by chocolate cake. "Now that was good," she said sitting back in her chair, feeling much, much better and full for once. "So are you going to call, and warn them, or are we just showing up?" she inquired. 

"Wesley knows we're coming. If he saw Angel today he was going to tell him. Wesley has forgiven you for last year," Keith added, understanding her discomfort at the mention of seeing him. 

"Okay, I guess, but I doubt if Cordelia has. That bitch holds hard grudges. Whenever you're ready I'm five by five to go." 

Keith nodded, after he paid their waitress. "Shall we, lassie," he told her getting up, and they gathered their purchases up and left. 

It was nearing eight P.M. when Keith's cell phone in his pocket started beeping. He flipped it up and answered it as he steered the car through the heavy downtown traffic on the way to Angel's hotel. "Hi, Wesley, I have Faith, and we're on our way to Angel's. What's up?" he asked and listened to the man on the other end fill him in. "I see. Do you think he'll show?" he asked and waited for a reply. "Got it. Meet you there. Bye," he said and flipped the phone shut. 

"So what's up?" Faith asked, waiting for him to fill her in. 

"He and Cordelia, and Gunn are running late. Had some last minute business to take care of. He's not sure whether Angel is there or not ,or whether he's out trying to track down Darla and Dru. Since the falling out the other day, they have not been hanging around the hotel, so they don't know what is up with Angel. We're to wait for them," he explained. 

"Angel's got new digs? I heard about the explosion at the old place." 

"He took over and old hotel. Right now it's only him living there. Everyone else has their own places, and now Wesley, actually Cordelia, is looking into getting them an office to work out of since Angel kicked them out. Something about they are still going do his job even if he won't, helping the helpless." 

She could see the do-gooders doing that. "That still freaks me. So this thing with Darla is really making him nutso. He must have it bad for this chick." 

"That is what I have been hearing. According to the records Angelus and Darla were a couple for a hundred years until he got cursed by the gypsies, and got a soul. Then he split from them all and dropped out of sight. Darla went back to the master, and Spike and Drusilla stayed together, and went off on their own. Then Whistler found him and made him Buffy's protector when she was sent to Sunnydale. Darla was already there and Angel killed her, and that should have been the end to it. Now she was brought back, and no one is sure what is going on between him and her, especially now, since she's a vampire again. Though Cordelia did say Angel has been weird for months, and getting stranger and stranger. We now know that it was Darla making him that way," Keith explained as they pulled up in front of the huge old hotel. 

"Why are we stopping here? I thought we were going to Angel's new place." Faith asked, looking at the building that was in the process of renovation. 

"This is his new place," Keith told her as they both stepped out of the car. 

"Far out! This is all his? Knew he had money stashed, but I am majorally impressed." 

"Money?" Keith questioned as they waited by the car on the look out for the others to show up. 

"Sure, him being a vampire and all. The dude was loaded. He had this mansion, and it was all decked out. I think everyone thought that he had just took it over like the other vamps around town. The mayor had me check on the place to find something legal we could use. It was all legit, taxes, everything in Angel's name. Then he's got like tons of stocks, investments, properties, you name it. Lots in Buffy's name too, and mine, which is kind of sweet of him," Faith told him in a casual tone, starting to get impatient. 

"So you know about those? As far as I know Buffy doesn't. How'd you'd find out?" he asked leaning against the car looking up at the night sky. 

"Hey, I know how to look. I may not have high school but I know my way around a computer. Plus I was really bored one day," she shot back, looking innocent. 

A large black convertible with the top down with just a dark haired driver drove past them and pulled into the driveway of the parking garage and disappeared. They instantly knew who it was—Angel. waited. They weren't sure if he had seen them or not. Making sure the car was locked up, they headed across the lawn in the direction the car had gone, but before they could go in a pick up truck with three people pulled in behind then on the concrete driveway. Keith and Faith spun around as one striking defensive postures, ready for anything. 

The driver cut the headlights and got out as did the passengers. "Keith, it's Wesley!" the dark haired Watcher warned, and Keith did, but not Faith. She kept up her stance as the three newcomers approached cautiously. 

"At ease, lassie. There'll be no trouble between you. You have my word," he told her and she marginally relaxed, and struck a bored pose looking over Cordelia, and Wesley whom she knew. The tall, powerfully built black guy had to be this Gunn she had heard about from Angel. He had just joined the team permanently after he had been doing demon hunting and killing on his own on the LA streets. Now he was serious muscle. Faith was impressed. 

"Hello, Faith," Wesley greeted her trying to be civil to the dark haired slayer that had tortured, and beaten him and Cordelia. 

"Wes, Cordelia," Faith acknowledged through gritted teeth, not wanting to start a scene yet until she got to see Angel. 

"Faith," Cordelia said and looked the girl over. "Nice outfit. Doing the super hero uniform now?" the brunette added seeing that the girls clothes were similar to her Watcher's and to what Angel usually wore. 

And Faith ignored her. "So you're Gunn?" asked the girl looking up at him. 

"Yeah, Charles Gunn. And you're the other slayer. Heard about you both though. Nice meeting you," he said extending his hand, and she took it and shook it. "Haven't met the other slayer yet. Be real interesting to see what you can do." 

'Well at least one of this group likes me,' Faith thought to herself as they studied and evaluated each other. "Hopefully, you'll get your chance soon. I may have been out of commission, but I think I can still handle a stake." She told him, and he nodded, while Cordy ignored them, and went over to where Keith and Wesley were talking. 

"I see you got her, Keith. Any problems?" Wesley asked looking over to the girl talking to Gunn. 

"No, everything went smooth as clockwork, no snags on getting her out. They were happy to get rid of her. Then I took her shopping, and got her some new clothes, and fed her. Thought that might make it easier on her seeing she didn't have anything when she went in. She's still skitzy. I gave her a rough outline on this bloody situation, but have not filled her in on the Sunnydale problems. She does not want to work with the other slayer, but I am not surprised. I will get her to cooperate when the time comes. Are you going to be able to work with her?" the new Watcher asked looking at his ex-colleague, and Cordelia. 

"I did agree to, and so did Cordelia to give it a try. But she will cooperate and not threaten us in any way or the deal is off. She is still a vicious little child and I fear that a year in jail has made her worse not better, " Wesley told him firmly, looking uncomfortably back and forth between Keith and Faith. 

"I second that," Cordelia told him, wondering if he was single. This new watcher was a real hotty. "If she plays nice, then we'll play nice, but I will not hesitate to use my crossbow on her if she attacks me," Cordy informed him. Of all of them she had known the slayer who was the same age as she was the longest. They had never been close. The ex-cheerleader had never really forgiven the slayer for sleeping with Xander and taking his virginity when they had been broke up. Xander had confessed what he had done, and she couldn't believe that he had willingly slept with the skanky-ho. She had planned to forgive Xander at the Prom and give herself to him, ending their mutual virginity before their big battle with the mayor. After she found out, there wasn't anyway that she'd ever sleep with Xander, and the relationship had really broke off over that. 

Keith nodded listening to both of them, knowing their concerns. Right now the girl was cooperating with him because she wasn't sure of him, and he had demonstrated already that he was as strong as she was mentally and physically. Right now he was more in the position of training a vicious dog to obey, and trying to undo the damage that had been done in her training so far. "I hear both of you, and I will make her behave. I know she doesn't play nice, but that is what we need in this situation." 

"Just keep her back from me and I'll put up with her for Angel's sake, and what has to be done," Cordelia told them both. "So instead of standing around her all night talking let's get in there before Angel has a chance to take off." 

"Right, let's move people," Keith told them all, grabbing up Faith, and moving them towards the outer double doors of the hotel lobby. 

End Part 2 

BACK NEXT 


	3. RRR 3

Redemption, Retribution, And Revenge Part 3/?   
by Vickey Brickle-Macky/Phoenixstitch 

revised 07/20/2001   
  


This part was partly written before Angel broke with his group, and then got back with them after he had his "Epiphany". Since events on both shows did not go as I had foreseen they might have, especially the season enders, I had to do some rethinking to figure out where this story was going, and how to keep it in line with "Hate and Love" since both were started in mid season of both Buffy and Angel. So this will be ending up as more of an AU story as none of the events I wanted to happen on Angel did so i am making them happen. 

Part 3 

Angel was just entering the lobby of the hotel from the parking garage when the group came through the front doors. He looked up angrily at them for this invasion of his territory. At first all he saw was Wesley and Cordelia followed by Gunn, then he saw Keith and Faith. Seeing her was what kept back the angrily response he was going to make to his former employees and friends for them coming back when he had told them all to get lost. His former staff members walked carefully past him as Angel stood in the middle of the lobby focused on the dark haired girl. 

"Faith?" Angel questioned in a shaky voice, wanting to make sure he wasn´t seeing things. 

"Yeah, it´s me, Angel. I got sprung. I´m all legal too. Been sent to help you with your problems according to my new Watcher, Keith, here," she said with a wide grin on her face, walking over to him, and ignoring everyone, but him as she gave him a hug which he returned totally amazed at seeing her. 

Angel stood there awkwardly taking in her words, part of him happy to see her out and free but dismayed that she wanted in on what he considered a private battle. "New Watcher? The Council actually sprang you?" he questioned, looking up at Keith still standing by the doors watching Angel and Faith´s meeting. 

"Yeah, that´s the part I don´t like myself," she said honestly, and he understood her concerns. Anything or anyone having to do with the Watcher´s Council was generally bad news and then some. "Seems that they need me after all. Something about not having time to train a new slayer and your old girlfriend going to be needing my help in something coming down." 

"Buffy´s in trouble?" Angel asked instantly worried, and alert looking to Wesley and Cordelia for confirmation. 

"Not right now, but she will need help later one with a problem in Sunnydale with her sister," Wesley assured him. 

"Sister? What sister? Buffy doesn´t have a sister!" Angel told him angrily, wondering where that was coming from. 

"She does now, I guess you hadn´t heard about Dawn?" Cordy asked him, easing past him and Faith and going to find a place to sit down. 

"No, I hadn´t heard about anyone named Dawn. I haven´t talked with anyone in Sunnydale in months, and you know that, Cordy," he told her. "I thought you guys kept track of what was happening there and talked with Giles all the time." 

"We just heard about her ourselves. Giles assumed we knew until it came out talking with him we didn´t know. Seems Dawn has given to Buffy for safekeeping by some monks against this goddess called Glory. It´s because of Glory that Faith was freed, and assigned a new Watcher. Giles has also been reinstated by the Council as well which means Buffy is going to have to work with the Council again too," Wesley also explained. 

"I imagine she just loves that. This Glory must be something if she is willing to work with them. Especially after how they almost got her killed, and her mother, not to mention how they messed up with you, Faith. I´m surprised you´re willing to do this," the vampire questioned looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

She shrugged uncomfortably, not looking at Wesley and Cordy. "I said I´d try it, see how it works out. At least they gave me a Watcher with balls this time," she said giving a dig to Wesley, who just barely kept his temper in check. 

"I see," Angel said looking first at her then up to Keith who had been just standing back watching the exchanges with interest. "And you are?" Angel asked looking at him, since the man hadn´t come forward yet to introduce himself. 

"Keith, Keith Stuart. I know of you, Angel, and we´ve never met, but I do know one of your offspring rather well," he said coming down to the steps to meet the vampire. 

"Ohh, and which one is that?" Angel asked cautiously, taking in the man´s powerful built frame and size that closely matched his own and Gunn´s. 

"Spike. We used to have mutual friends in London in the '70´s. Drusilla wasn´t with him at the time, and he was doing the rock clubs. Very interesting chap," Keith said and saw Angel´s eyes grow big. 

"You hung with Spike?" he asked incredulously, "and you´re still walking around?" 

"We came to an understanding on the bloody biting. And I helped him out of a bit of trouble he was in at the time. After that we had no problems. I hear he´s in Sunnydale with the other Slayer, and can´t bite because of some micro chip in his head," Keith went on to say. 

"Chip? Can´t bite? Spike?" Angel was thoroughly confused now. "What do you mean Spike can´t bite?" he asked looking to Wesley, and Cordy once again. "Why the hell doesn´t anyone ever tell me these things?" 

They both shrugged, and looked a bit embarrassed. They had both assumed that he knew all about his grandchilde´s neutered status and hadn´t bothered to ask. Especially after Spike had captured and tortured Angel on his last visit to LA they thought that he wouldn´t want to hear about him unless he posed a direct danger to them or the Sunnydale group. 

"Sorry, Boss. That was another thing Giles just let us know about recently. Seems there was some sort of paramilitary group there in Sunnydale called the Initiative that were going around capturing and taking demons to study. They got a hold of Spike last year after he returned from LA after the ring bit, and put a microchip in his brain which makes it so he can´t harm another living being. He can´t bite humans anymore without having severe pain. He´s been forced to work with Buffy, and her friends since they were the only ones he could go to for help. He can fight other demons, vampires, and kill them, but humans no, which doesn´t make him popular with his own kind. He´s been on animal, and bottled blood since then," Wesley explained. 

"Whoa, this is too much. Spike´s harmless? God, he´s really got to be hating that. Gee, I really don´t feel sorry for him. Make fun of me with a soul, will he? At least I can still bite if I want to. This thing doesn´t give him feelings of guilt does it? That´d really be the topper," he grinned siting down on one of the lobby couches. 

"Not that Giles is aware of. Outside of not being able to bite, or hurt a human, he´s pretty much the same. Obnoxious as usual as Giles put it. But he´s now doing patrols with Buffy and the others," the dark haired Watcher informed him. 

"He´s helping Buffy?" Angel frowned not liking that idea of his childe being that close to his former lover. "Her boyfriend is probably real thrilled over that." 

"I don´t know, Giles didn´t say," Wesley said quickly, leaving off that Giles had told him about Riley and Buffy breaking up and her getting together with Spike now. He knew Angel would go ballistic and go tearing down to Sunnydale over that. Wesley gave Cordy a look to tell her to keep her mouth shut about it too. Right now they needed Angel here, and dealing with Darla and Drusilla. Spike was the least of the problems. 

"So now that all the catch up is finished?" the vampire asked looking around at the people focused on him to see if anyone else had any more to add. "Why are all of you here?" 

"I´m here to offer you help in dealing with Darla and Drusilla. Him," Faith said pointing to her Watcher who was leaning on the check in desk observing everyone. "He´s here to keep me out of trouble, and keep an eye on me for the Council. The WC, I don´t know about, but something is up, and like they want to help you out. And from what I understand you need help. Those bitches are bad, and not your usual vamps, plus there´s the problem of for you it´s personal. They´re your family so to speak. Then I heard about your trip to the dark side with locking those lawyers in from Wolfram and Hart, and letting your girls party down. I probably would have done the same with the bastards—they owe me too, but I´m supposed to be a good girl and not think that way any more. Still it pretty clear you do need help, if nothing else to keep you on the up and up and I think I´m just the girl that can do it. You helped me when I was sinking, I´m just returning the favor," Faith told him, standing before him with her arms folded waiting for a response from him. 

Angel´s dark eyes just looked up at her, "I appreciate the offer, but the word is still—no," he told her. 

"Wrong answer, tall, dark, and broody. You are stuck with my sorry ass, unless you can convince me otherwise to leave you the fuck alone, and I really don´t think you want to take me on. I´d much rather save our energies for fighting the bad guys, or doing more fun things," she said meaningfully. 

"Doesn´t your Watcher have anything to say about this?" Angel asked archly, seeing that Keith hadn´t voiced any opinions. 

"I´ll be honest with you, Angel, part of why I am here right now is Council´s orders to determine whether you are a threat, or menace, and if are whether you need to be put down. The only reason you haven´t been dusted after that stunt with Wolfram and Hart is because the Council, like Wolfram and Hart needs you alive. Something about you, your fellow vamps, and the two Slayers being needed for some apocalypse prophecy coming up involving this Glory. My job is to get Faith back in condition, and back on track to do her job. I´ve read the reports on how you worked with the other slayer, and with Faith in the past. It´s clear Faith isn´t going to walk away from you, and I think we all can be mutually beneficial to one another, that is if you will work with us," Keith told him bluntly straightening up to his full six-four height. 

"You´re making this sound like I really don´t have a choice in the matter," Angel said accessing the situation and the new watcher´s words. 

"Basically, no, you don´t have a bloody choice. You work with us, or else. Unlike my colleagues, I don´t necessarily play by the rules. I make my own if I need to," Keith told him pointedly, with just the barest hint of menace to his calm even voice. "Your two ex-girlfriends need to be neutralized, and their reign of terror halted before the public becomes too aware that things such as vampires do really exist, and more panic occurs. Faith needs to get her slayer skills back up, and be able to function again as part of a team as it will require team work from both us, and the Sunnydale people to defeat Glory. On this I am going against my orders as I was to retrain Faith in isolation until she was needed. I don´t think that is a viable or useful option. In fact this place is more suitable for her needs than my own setup would be," he said thoughtfully looking around at the vast unused space. "I understand you have already set up a gym, and workout room here?" Keith asked facing the not amused vampire. 

"Yeah," Angel answered cautiously, burning a little at the arrogance of the guy and the Council. 

"Good, we´ll be needing to use the facilities to work out in, and it looks like you have rooms to spare, so there shouldn´t be any problem with Faith, and I staying here." Keith told him, and saw Angel glare. 

"Just hold on a sec! Who said you could move in?" Angel protested, and started to get up but Faith put a hand to his shoulder, and held him in place, she was beginning to like her new Watcher. 'Yeah, she wanted to see how much balls this guy did have. Ohh, Angel was pissed, but he´d get over it,´ she grinned down at him, and he quit his struggling against her, giving in to hear the man out. 

Keith went on with no interruption. "Second, you are rehiring your staff, with retroactive pay and salary increases," he told the unhappy vampire while Cordy beamed, and did a happy dance on the slick lobby floor. Then Keith continued, "This will still be Angel Investigations, helping the helpless, etc., etc., but it´s also going to be expanded into Council business too in regards to the prophecies coming up. I will be contributing my books, knowledge, and skills to this operation. If you doubt my qualifications feel free to talk to Rupert, he knows me quite well as does Spike. They may even give you a few warnings about me. But the bottom line is you screwed up, I´m here to make sure it doesn´t happen again, and that goes for you too, Faith, as you aren´t off the hook either," he finished looking at both the vampire and the dark haired slayer. 

"Pushy bastard, aren´t you?" Angel commented, not liking being given orders by anyone. 

Keith shrugged. "Yeah, when I need to be. Do we have a deal?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Angel reluctantly agreed, and Keith came over and held out his hand. 

"Shake on it?" 

"Sure," Angel said, looking up at him, and taking his hand with the idea of crushing a few bones to show he was still boss. The vampire about lost it when Keith met his crushing grip with one of his own. Angel´s eyes got marginally bigger as he looked up shocked to meet Keith´s grin. "What are you?" Angel asked between gritted teeth. 

"Nothing special, just a man," Keith replied, "but the right man for this job." The red haired man added meaningfully releasing Angel´s hand that the vampire had jerked back to cup, and massage while he started looking worriedly at the new Watcher. 

"Right," Angel said thoughtfully watching as Keith moved back looking around the large lobby area not playing anymore attention to him. He was real interested in what the hell this Watcher was now because outside of a slayer, humans did not have that kind of super strength. Until he could get answers he turned his attention back to Faith who was standing there with a big grin, highly amused at the exchange. He figured the dark haired slayer had also found out she couldn´t use her strength against this guy. Since he was stuck with roommates so he might as well get them settled. "Faith, you, and your Watcher have your pick of rooms. Though I recommend the ones on the third floor as they are in better shape, and there´s some kitchenettes on that level. Then it´s also a straight shot from those stairs over there without having to hassle with the elevator. Most of everything above the fifth floor is still under renovation." 

"Cool, you care if I check it out, Keith?" Faith asked, itching to do something besides just standing around jawing. 

"Yeah, I guess," he answered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. 

"Do I need keys or anything?" Faith asked Angel, before she took off. 

"Nope, they´re all open, knock yourself out," he told her, and she grinned back before she raced across the lobby, and bounded up the wide side stairs two at a time. He had to remind himself that Faith was only a year younger than Cordelia. They acted so completely different. While Cordy was mature, bitchy, and reserved, Faith was wild, and uninhibited, and could, and would act like a kid, whereas Cordy wouldn´t   
dare let go. 

"A bundle of energy isn´t she?" Keith commented after the girl left. 

"Yeah, and a damned good fighter. So you think you can handle her, and not break her?" Angel asked him honestly. Wesley, Cordy and Gunn had wandered off to their old offices staying out of the way to let the two talk. 

"I hope so. She was supposed to be mine from the start, but due to some the idiots at the Council she got mishandled from the first. I had to pull major strings to get her out of jail, but I got it done. She never should have ended up there to begin with. There´s a lot I have not forgiven Wesley for especially his part in messing her up," Keith said with a bitter edge to his voice. 

"You weren´t there, you don´t know what happened. I watched it all. I tried to stop her, turn her around, and then when she killed a guy, and went over to the Mayor´s side, and tried to kill Buffy, me, and everyone else, we all kind of gave up on talking." 

"Yeah, I´m very aware of how Buffy tried to kill her, then put her in a coma. It was really kind of understandable when she woke up she went after everyone there, and here. I know, I read the reports. That girl had a lot of rage, and that´s going to be the hardest thing to deal with for everyone. I also know you´ve been the only one to stand by her, and try to help her. She trusts you, but even that has limits. She doesn´t trust anyone period, and I don´t blame the girl. Me, she´s not sure what to do with me yet. And neither are you. It boils down to this, Angel, we can work together, and turn this girl around into what she was supposed to be, or fight, and let her go down into the dark alone. I think she is salvageable otherwise I wouldn´t be here, and you think so too otherwise you never would have tried to help her either in Sunnydale, or here." Keith told him, and raised an eyebrow in question to ask if that assessment wasn´t so. 

"Okay, you got me. Yes, I think Faith is worth saving. I always have, even when no one else did. But I will warn you Watcher, hurt her, mess her up worse than she is already, and you will answer to me. Now, do we understand one another?" Angel shot back, deadly serious, the vampire´s dark eyes search the man´s face for any sign of deception or falsehood. He saw none. 

"Perfectly. We have a deal. Now do you want to help me get the young lady´s things in. The sooner we get her settled the sooner we can start working out a training program, and get this girl focused on life again," Keith asked him. 

"Sure, let´s do it." Angel told him standing up, and following him outside to Keith´s car. "Nice wheels. Why don´t you just go ahead, and pull it into the garage. It´ll be easier to unload from there." 

"Gotcha," Keith agreed, and did what he suggested. 

Five minutes later they were dragging the first batch of Faith´s bags out of the trunk. "This all hers?" Angel asked amazed. 

"Yeah, though she could use some new things. So I´m spoiling her. This is a kid that´s never had much of anything in her life—not family, not friends, not a home, nothing except herself, and her wits in this world for the most part. She knows she´s living on borrowed time, stuck doing a job that no young girl in her right mind would willing want to do, and does it because she has to. I can´t give her Buffy´s set up, and life, so I am going to try to make her life as it is as pleasant as I can when she´s not slaying. I don´t agree with the idea of all a slayer should do is slay. It doesn´t make them a better fighter or focus on their job. My studies have shown me they need friends, a bit of normalcy in their lives like Buffy has so they can care about the larger world," he explained. 

"On that I agree with you one hundred percent. I knew the other slayer, Kendra. She was like a robot—emotionless, uncaring, and so full of WC propaganda it was scary. Faith was at least more human, but she was so jealous of Buffy, and her life outside of slaying that it began eating her up inside. More than any of us really realized. Everyone tried to be her friend and include her, but she didn´t know how to fit in so the problems got worse instead of better," Angel explained, pausing outside the door so they could talk honestly about Faith. 

"That´s what I heard too. Unfortunately, both Rupert´s, and Wesley´s diaries are not that helpful. They tended to both be very cold, and clinical about Faith. They only saw the slayer, not the troubled young woman she was, nor were either trained to deal with such a girl. Buffy gave them both problems, but Faith was beyond either of their meager abilities to cope with, I´m afraid," Keith told him truthfully before they went back into the hotel. 

"So are you trained to handle a girl like Faith?" Angel asked bluntly. 

"I have a degree in psychology and have worked with troubled teens. An a slayer is a very troubled teen. What they are puts them completely outside of everything, and everyone, except for the monsters they have to fight, and those select few that are in the know about the world they have to deal with to keep our world safe. We are also having to deal with a new breed of slayer as well that has been born and raised in the modern world around people, and not isolated as slayers have been in the past. This is what those fools at the Council don´t grasp. That is why being a slayer has been difficult for both Buffy and Faith because they were never found and trained before they were chosen. They have always been fully immersed in modern American society. Those idiots expect them to blindly follow orders, drop everything that they know, and the people in their lives, and do nothing, but slay and be happy about it. That is not only unrealistic, but dangerous for these young women. Luckily, Giles, had more common sense, and compassion for Buffy than most watchers do. He let the girl be herself, let her have friends, go to regular school, keep her family, and as a result she has managed to survive longer than most slayers do with great results." 

"So how is this going to help Faith? She doesn´t have a family does she?" Angel asked. 

"She does, but it was a very bad situation. Her father died when she was three, and her mother got into one abusive situation after another with different men, along with drinking and drugs in the home to add to mess. She was put in foster care when she was seven, and bounced back and forth between homes and her mom´s for years. She was raped when she was twelve by one of her mother´s boyfriends. She was not found by the Council until she was almost fourteen because they had lost track of her because of all the bouncing back and forth that had happened to her. By then it was like she was being placed into another home, except this time she was encouraged to fight and work out her aggressions. My predecessors had no idea how to deal with the mess Faith had becomes because of her upbringing, or lack of it. I am hoping I can undo some of the damage that has been done, but it is not going to be easy, or quick," he told the vampire truthfully. 

"She has been getting some counseling while she was in prison, but I know that´s just a drop in the bucket for what she really needs," Angel added, really beginning to like this guy. 

"It is a start. But we´ll talk more about this after we can really sit down and talk after we get her settled in. Now, we better get back in there before everyone thinks something is up," Keith suggested, opening the door so they could carry all the bags in. 

End part 3 

TBC 

BACK NEXT   



End file.
